


A little bit of caring, a little bit of love

by noctlis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlis/pseuds/noctlis
Summary: Noctis may feel like he's caught his death of cold, but at least Prompto's here with him.





	A little bit of caring, a little bit of love

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeey. This is probably not very good because I currently have a fever and feel very much like I'm actually dying and I don't think my thoughts are even entirely coherent right now but what better way is there to deal with your illness than to project it onto your favorite character? I did my best and that's all I can ask of myself right now. I really want Prompto to come take care of me... haha. I think I'm going to sleep now.

Noctis wakes up with a pounding headache, his eyes burning underneath his eyelids as he attempts to open them. He's vaguely aware of his alarm going off on his phone, signalling that it's time to get up for school, but more prominently, Noctis notes with severe displeasure that his entire body is in pain, each muscle aching beneath his skin, his bones rubbing uncomfortably together when he tries to move and turn off his alarm. He's also disgustingly sweaty and feels like he's on fire but also freezing cold, and all he can do is burrow further into his blankets as he pulls his phone to him.

The light from the screen feels too bright as he shuts off the alarm. It's already gone off three times, according to the time, and he can see he has text messages from Prompto, and a missed call from Ignis but both of those things seem far less important than letting sleep claim him again. He drops his phone onto the blankets, shivers violently and then pulls the blankets up over his head, passing out almost immediately afterward.

When Noctis wakes up again, he can't tell how much time has passed. His eyes don't even want to open, watering at the corners when he tries to take in his surroundings. Thankfully, his curtains are dark enough that not much sunlight gets into his room, but based on how bright it looks behind them, he thinks it's probably early afternoon already. Not that it really matters with his current state. His head is throbbing, pain spreading into his teeth and the bridge of his nose, and when he swallows, he feels like there's glass in his throat. He grimaces, unable to stop himself from groaning at the sharp sensation.

He can't remember the last time he was sick, because he never really gets sick, but right now he feels like he's on his deathbed.

Belatedly, he notices his phone is ringing and without trying to read the screen, he grabs the device, somehow holding it up to his ear. He mumbles what he thinks is a greeting but doesn't really sound like anything.

"Noct? Hello, Noct, are you there?"

Prompto's voice.

It's Prompto. Instinctively, Noctis grunts again, an overpowering longing lodging it's way into his chest and gripping his heart. Words, he needs words. "Want you…" He grumbles out, his voice sounding muffled and ragged, throat scratching uncomfortably.

"Wh-what? 'Want me' to what?" Prompto sounds confused and Noctis can't really blame him. He can barely make sense of his own hazy thoughts.

"Come over…"

"Come…? But it's a school day and you're crazy late. Shouldn't you come to school?"

Noctis grimaces again, aware in the back of his mind that he's probably missing important information in class, but he can't really bring himself to care quite yet. Not while he can barely think straight, while his body feels like it's up in flames and all he wants is Prompto here with him.

"Please…"

Prompto must be able to hear the desperation in Noctis' voice because he pauses and then lets out a deep breath. "Are you ok, Noct?"

Noctis almost forgets to respond because his eyelids are so heavy and everything hurts. But he gets out what he hope is a "No," and then falls quiet.

The last thing he hears before he falls asleep again is Prompto's urgent, "I'll be right there."

 

The next time Noctis opens his eyes, Prompto is right there beside him, seated on the edge of his bed with a look of absolute distress on his face. Noctis almost feels like he could cry with relief.

"How are you feeling?" Prompto asks nervously. "You were so out when I got here, i couldn't even wake you up."

"Sorry," Noctis says quietly. Even the single word hurts and he opts to stay quiet while Prompto reaches over and takes a glass of water off the counter by his bed.

"Don't apologize, " Prompto says, shaking his head as he holds the glass out for Noctis. "You probably haven't had anything to eat or drink, right? Please."

Noctis doesn't want to, the thought of trying to drink with his throat the way it is causing him minor panic, but he sees the concern in Prompto's eyes and knows he's right. Steeling himself, he makes it halfway through the glass in small sips, only stopping when he sees Prompto visibly relax. Prompto takes the glass back and sets it on the counter.

"Now," he says, making to get up. "I'm gonna run up to the convenience store to grab you some soup, okay?" He starts to stand, only to sit back down right away. He looks between Noctis and his school jacket, where Noctis had apparently grabbed hold of the fabric without even thinking about it. His grip only tightens when Prompto meets his tired gaze. "Uh, Noct. You have to let go. How else can I get stuff to take care of you?"

Noctis' throat scratches again as he swallows and rather than talk, he shakes his head. He wants Prompto to stay.

Prompto doesn't argue, an amused and affectionate smile forming on his lips as he retrieves his phone from his pocket. He dials a number and leans closer to Noctis, brushing his fingers through Noctis' messy hair. The motion is extremely comforting and Noctis lets his eyes fall closed again while he listens to Prompto talk.

"Hey, Iggy? Yeah, it's me. I know, I know. I was in school but Noct called me so I- Yeah. Yeah, he's pretty sick. Seems like a nasty cold. Can you come by?"

Noctis dozes off again but he doesn't fall fully asleep. He can hear the front door open and close, and when his bedroom door opens and Ignis starts talking to Prompto. The conversation is fuzzy in his ears, like he can't really process what they're saying, but then Ignis closes the door and the room is quiet again. Noctis can't get himself to open his eyes, but subconsciously reaches his hand out, grabbing until he finds Prompto's hand. Prompto lets out a soft hum and laces his fingers with Noctis', warm and soft, thumb rubbing circles into the back of his hand. It feels nice and Noctis comes very close to passing out again, close enough that Prompto probably thinks he is asleep.

The door opens and Ignis is talking again. "The soup is finished. Prompto, can I ask for your help?"

"Yeah, sure," Prompto says readily. Under the assumption that Noctis is asleep, Prompto begins to pull his hand away, but Noctis isn't about to let that happen, not a chance. He grunts and tightens his grip, brings Prompto's hand back down beside him without even opening his eyes. Prompto laughs sheepishly. "Sorry, Iggy. I, uh, don't think I can help right now." Noctis thinks he probably just pointed to their entwined hands with his free hand but he can't be certain, so he just squeezes Prompto's hand and shifts so he can wrap his body halfway around Prompto's frame. Prompto laughs again, the sound reverberating around Noctis' skull.

Ignis is quiet before Noctis hears him chuckle softly, a rarely heard sound. He's not mad, at least, which is a win in Noctis' book, especially because he's not letting go of Prompto for anything. "Yes, I can see you're quite preoccupied," Ignis says. "Leave it to me." The door doesn't close but Noctis now hears footsteps as Ignis leaves to fetch the meal he whipped up.

"Aren't you spoiled," Prompto whispers teasingly, his voice suddenly right next to Noctis' ear. It makes Noctis' heart skip a beat a little painfully while his body tries to process their close proximity on top of everything else. He forces his eyes open slowly, willing away the pulsing in his head, and finds Prompto right in front of him, smiling, eyes sparkling, freckles splashed across his face like stars in the night sky. He's so beautiful that Noctis feels like he'll melt.

He would retort something indignant, because he's sick, he deserves this much, but nothing makes it to his tongue and he just blinks at Prompto. He has the off thought that he could lean up the slightest bit and kiss Prompto with ease, if he wanted to, and maybe he does want to.

But then Ignis returns with a tray carrying a bowl of soup, a glass of something that isn't water- most likely Noctis' favorite juice- and a small cup containing cold medicine and the thought dissipates into smoke, lost in the fog of his mind.

Prompto helps Noctis sit up in bed and Noctis slowly but steadily makes his way through the meal. Each bite hurts as it goes down, stinging his throat every time he swallows, but Prompto and Ignis don't seem keen on letting him go without food so Noctis manages as best he can. He knows he does need some sustenance in his system if he wants to get better, after all. And he can't really say no, not with Ignis watching overbearingly from the door or with Prompto looking both pleased and relieved to see Noctis eating. He can do this much, as long as it makes Prompto happy.

Once he has eaten as much as he can, which is a decent portion all things considered, and downed the medicine, Ignis leaves with the tray and tells Prompto he'll be back in to check on Noctis later that night and Prompto promises he'll do his best to look after Noctis until then.

After Ignis leaves, Prompto gets Noctis back into bed, so gentle and soft, tucking Noctis back under the blankets with care. He seems to catch on immediately when Noctis lifts his hand, takes Noctis' hand again with the sweetest smile on his lips, and Noctis doesn't even voice his thoughts before Prompto says earnestly, "Don't worry, Noct. I'm not going anywhere."

And that's all Noctis needed to hear. He lets his eyelids drop closed and focuses on Prompto's cool skin against the palm of his hand, soothing compared to the heat engulfing the rest of his body. He feels the smallest bit better now, whether it's because he actually ate, the cold medicine is kicking in, or because he has Prompto right here with him. Maybe he's wrong, but it's easy to think that it must be the third reason.

As Noctis drifts off, he thinks he feels the tender sensation of lips pressing lightly to his forehead but he could have imagined it. He'll have to ask Prompto when he wakes up.


End file.
